1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal feeders and more particularly to such feeders which protect the feed from crawling insects such as ants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various animal feeders are commercially available. But, when such feeders are used outdoors, especially in rural areas, for example for feeding dogs, the feed can become quickly infested with crawling insects, typically ants. The spoiled feed will be then rejected by the dog. Such spoiled feed may constitute in the long run a considerable amount of waste and become a source of aggravation for the dog's owner.
It is an object of my invention to provide an animal feeder which can be safely positioned outdoors and in which the feed is fully protected against ground crawling insects.